


Always By My Side

by supercalivirgilistic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, I think that's called, Introvert, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Social Anxiety, Social Nervousness??, or just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalivirgilistic/pseuds/supercalivirgilistic
Summary: Kenm didn't know why he allowed himself to be pulled along with Lev and Yamamoto to this party. Especially since Kuroo was absent for some business he'd had to attend to.No, he didn't know why he'd allowed himself to end up here, but it happens and now it felt like the crowd was closing in and he needed out. Now.But with Kuroo out...... what could he do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yes this is REALLY late but it's a birthday fic for Kenma, sorta? Idk it whatever.  
> At the end it turned out pretty lacking but have fun anyways.

Kenma couldn't help but wonder if he wouldn't be in this situation if he'd but up more of an effort to get away from Lev and Yamamoto when they dragged him off to some party with Nekoma and Fukurodani and some others, celebrating who knows what. 

(Kenma didn't want to come in the first place, so he hadn't a clue what exactly the party was for)

Kuroo had left before him on an errand for his parents and for the volleyball club after, and Kenma knew he'd probably go to practice extra after he was done with that. But, as he'd left, there was no-one to pick up Kenma'a silent 'escape' cues. 

And now he was here.

In the loud living room of Bokuto's house, the concept of personal space seemed to vanish, and Kenma was left standing tensely in the middle of the floor, getting pushed roughly ever so often by any number of people. Sometimes it'd be someone from the Fukurodani or Nekoma volleyball teams and whoever it was would apologize profusely, understanding Kenma's qualms about space, but more often than not it was someone random from 1st or 3rd year, or a 2nd year Fukurodani student, and they'd completely ignore him.

Akaashi had been standing near him to act as a buffer a while back, but had left to go supervise Bokuto who had somehow got into his head that it was a great idea to slide down the stair railing. 

Kenma had said it was fine then, but now with the constant rough pushes almost tossing him to the ground and the loud shouting and talking and music and the lights and the smells.... it was too much.

Near tears and with no-one recognizable in sight, Kenma did the only thing he could think to do. 

He called Kuroo. 

The phone rang for a while, long enough for Kenma to start trembling, eyes filling with tears at the thought that even Kuroo couldn't help him, when the phones rings finally stopped, Kuroo's voice coming a second later.

"Kenma? Hey, what's up? Where are you, it's loud?"

Legs going weak, Kenma backed up and slid down the wall, curling in on his knees as he responded, voice just the tiniest bit shaky, though it was enough. 

"K-kuro..... Uh... Lev and Yamamoto.... they. Ah, they pulled me to Bokut.... to Bokuto's house."

Kenma could hear a muffled curse on the other end of the phone, angry and worried, and it made him feel just a bit better that Kuro was angry and worried for him.

"Hey, kitten, I'll be over, really quick, okay? We can talk until I get there, yeah?" 

Kenma nodded despite knowing Kuroo couldn't see him, before making a 'Mm' sound to show he heard. 

About a minute after, there was a door slam from the side, and the added noise, just barely distinguishable from the cacophony of the rest of the house, just made Kenma curl tighter. He didn't even hear Kuroo over the phone until the other boy was practically yelling into the phone, and only heard the later half of the sentence.

"...diots, I can't even find him and I bet they left him alone, huh? Idiots, idiots, idiots. I hope he's okay.... Hey, hey you! Have you seen a short teenager, dyed hair? It's shoulder length, straight. No? Thanks anyways."

There was a pause.

"Crap."

Kenma contemplated saying something but instead stood and started walking. There had been several close calls, but nothing really bad happened until Kenma was almost at the door. When he could vaguely see where the door was, he turned his gaze down and spoke, interrupting Kuroo's mindless talking, to tell him where he was going. 

Bad idea. 

As soon as he got the sentence out, and when Kuroo was in the middle of his reply, Kenma ran smack into someone who was very much taller than him and was all in all not the type of person he'd want to associate with.

The sudden collision caused the drink, grasped loosely in the guy's hand, to spill over Beanpole's shirt and after to come down on Kenma's hair and shirt. 

While it didn't bother Kenma, as close as he was to escape, it bothered the tall guy, probably a third year, a lot. 

Right after Kenma muttered an audible apology and turned to leave, this time looking up as he kept his head tilted down, Beanpole grabbed his shirt and yanked him back, causing Kenma to fall hard on his back, his phone falling hard on the ground, still with Kuroo's name on the screen with the call time under it.

Looking at the guy staring menacingly down at him, Kenma couldn't help but feel his anxiety come back full force, with friends.

The guy sneered down at him as he began to talk.

"Oi. What do you think you're tryin' ta do, walkin' off after ruining my shirt and wasting my drink?"

Kenma just shook his head, feeling the cold strands of his recently-wet hair start to soak in, and in his shirt as well.  The guy standing above him scoffed and eng down, breath smelling thickly of alcohol. He yelped softly in pain as a foot connected heavily with his side, immediately curling around the pain. 

Kenma froze, breath hitching as the guy yanked him up by his shirt, bundling the fabric in one hand and causing the younger in his grasp to struggle for breath.

Beanpole was about to say something when suddenly he was flying backwards, Kenma still in his grip.  

Looking back, albeit with difficulty, Kenma was relieved to see Kuroo, rubbing his fist with an enraged expression, his phone on the floor beside his foot. 

Kuroo took care of the Beanpole, revealed by his friends to be some kind of Iura-kun, and immediately turned to Kenma. 

"Hey, you okay? You should've stayed where you were, I would've found you you know i would've. If he hurt you I swear I'll kill him. Lev and Yamamoto too for bringing you here and Yalu for leaving you alone. You're okay right? What hurts? Let me see, okay I need to make sure your fine. What about the sound do we need to leave before I check up in you? Do you need a doctor or a hospital or do you wanna go home? Is home good? My hole or yours? Would you feel better in your own room? I_"

Kenma raised up a finger and put it over Kuroo's mouth, affectively stopping his rambling. "

He gave a small smile, tense and shaky, but genuine, before speaking. "I wanna go to yours, Kuroo."

Kuroo nodded and helped Kenma up before walking, Kenma directly in front of him as Kuroo moved people out of their way.

\-------------

When they got home, Kenma immediately changed out of his wet tshirt and into a shirt of Kuroo's, which came down to his knees and changed into Kuro's pants which were equally as big, though they had strings to tie.

(The fit Kuro had upon seeing the dark bruise across Kenma's ribs is a whole other story, but I'm sure you can guess.)

Kuro wouldn't let him ignore his hair, however, so Kenma ended up laying back while Kuro washed his hair. 

As Kuroo's hands moved through his hair, massaging his head in a way, Kenma could feel the excess tension from the day deep out of his shoulders, and his eyes drooped as he listened to Kuroo's voice, and he was tempted to fall asleep right then and there. 

Ah, he realized. So this is Kuro. I love him. 

And so, as he fell asleep to the movements of Kuroo's hands and the lilt of his voice, he said so, and the response he received sent him into sleep happily content. 

"I know, Kitten. I've always loved you, as well."

 

(END)

 

so yes it's not what I originally planned it wasn't supposed to have this much angst but oh well.

 

 


End file.
